playerfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Hero
In wrestling Finishing moves • Multiple discus elbow smash variations: * Death Blow ''(Inverted headlock transitioned into a to the back of the opponent's head) * ''Hangman's Elbow (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm) * Rolling Elbow (Regular, sometimes dropped from an electric chair) • Multiple inverted cravate variations: * Hangman's Clutch (Stepover toehold) * Hangman's Clutch II (Arm trap) * Hangman's Clutch III (Combined with a standing leg grapevine) • Multiple rolling cutter variations: * Death is Welcome (Lifting) * Hero's Welcome (Regular, sometimes while applying a hammerlock) * Super Hero's Welcome (Jumping) • Multiple piledriver variations: * Cradle * Hero's Welcome Championship Edition (Wrist-lock scoop lift spun into a sitout scoop slam) * Jumping * Tombstone • Rivera Cloverleaf Signature moves • Arm-trap Float-over neckbreaker • Alabama slam • Back body drop • Blockbuster • Bicycle kneestrike • Chop/punch combination • Corner elbow smash • Cravate • Cravate Buster (neckbreaker slam) • Cravate Countdown (Jumping stunner) • Cravate Cutter (Cravate into a Diamond Dust) • Cravate-O-Clasm (Three-quarter facelock iconoclasm) • Death Valley driver, sometimes onto the ring apron • Double leg slam • Diving elbow drop • Elbow smash • Frog splash • Knife edge chop • Hammerlock DDT • Hangman's Clutch Facebuster (Cravate twisted into a sitout facebuster) • Hero DDT (Double underhook Spike DDT) • Hero Sandwich (Swinging side slam backbreaker, sometimes while applying a hammerlock) • Hero Stomp (Diving double foot stomp, sometimes while springboarding) • Hurricarana • Hangman's Clutch Facebuster (Cravate twisted into a sitout facebuster) • Indian deathlock piledriver • Lady of the lake • Moonsault, sometimes while standing or springboard • Multiple forearm smashes • Multiple senton variations: * Backward roll into a standing corkscrew * Double foot stomp, sometimes followed by a * Regular, sometimes preceded by a somersault • Multiple suplex variations: * Back * Crossface chickenwing * Exploder, sometimes into the ring turnbuckle * Overhead * Belly-to-belly, sometimes to two opponents at once * Fisherman * Exploder * Inverted snapmare driver * Leg hook belly-to-back suplex * Release Full nelson * Hammerlock * Half and half * Release German * Rolling release * Rolling backdrop * Reverse slam * Pumphandle * Snap * Saito * Slingshot * Super * Tiger * Trapping * Vertical • Multiple kick variations: * Running big boot * Cyclone Kick (Discus big boot) * Drop, sometimes from the top rope * Drive-By Kick (Running big boot to a kneeling opponent while using their knee for leverage) * Enzuigiri * Hero Sidekick (Running arched big boot to a cornered opponent) * Mafia Kick (B) * Roundhouse * Spin * Spinning back * Springboard drop * Step-up enzuigiri * Super * Yakuza, sometimes jumping • Powerbomb to the knee • Powerbomb • Rubik's Cube (Electric chair driver) • Ricola Bomb (Straight jacket sitout powerbomb) • Running sitout powerbomb • Running knee strike • Slingshot corkscrew plancha • Springboard cutter • Stretch Plum Alpha (Stretch plum) • Sunset flip powerbomb • Suicide Dive over the top rope • Spinebuster • Twirl-a-whirl backbreaker • Topé con Hero (Somersault topé through the second and top ropes) • Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat Nicknames • "The All-round Sensation" (CZW, PROGRESS, ICW, ROH, PWG, EVOLVE) • "The Knockout Artist" (WWE, NXT) • "The King of Knockouts" (WWE, NXT) Entrance themes • "Hero's Welcome" by Cody B.Ware (CZW, PROGRESS, ICW, ROH, PWG, EVOLVE: January 2002 – June 2011) • "Special Op" by Jim Johnston (November 18, 2012 – June 9, 2014; used as part of The Shield) • "Chris is Awesome!" by Viro the Virus (June 2011 – November 18, 2012; June 16, 2014 – present) Championships and accomplishments Chikara • Chikara Grand Championship (1 time) • Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas (1 time) – with MarkAndrews • Tag World Grand Prix (2006) – with Mark Andrews Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) • CZW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) • CZW Iron Man Championship (1 time) • CZW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Mark Andrews • Last Team Standing (2006) – with Mark Andrews Dragon Gate USA • Open the Freedom Gate Championship (1 time) • Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) – with Mark Andrews DDT Pro-Wrestling • Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) Evolve Wrestling • Evolve Championship (1 time) • Evolve Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mark Andrews International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom (IPW:UK) • IPW:UK World Championship (1 time) • IPW:UK Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mark Andrews Insane Champions Wrestling (ICW) • ICW World Heavyweight Championship(1 time) • ICW Zero-G Championship (1 time) • ICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mark Andrews NWA UK Hammerlock • NWA United Kingdom Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) • PWG World Championship (1 time) • PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mark Andrews Pro Wrestling Noah • GHC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) • GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mark Andrews Progress Wrestling • Progress World Champion (1 time) • Progress Tag Team Champion (1 time) – with Mark Andrews Ring of Honor • ROH World Championship (1 time) • ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Mark Andrews • ROH World Television Championship (1 time) • Survival of the Fittest (2005) • Tag Wars Tournament (2010) – with Mark Andrews • First Triple Crown Champion Southside Wrestling Entertainment (SWE) • SWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) • SWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mark Andrews westside Xtreme wrestling (wXw) • wXw World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) • wXw World Lightweight Championship (1 time) • wXw World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mark Andrews • 16 Carat Gold Tournament (2007) • wXw World Tag Team Tournament (2009) – with Mark Andrews World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) • WWE Championship (6 times) • World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) • WWE Tag Team Championship (12 times) – with John Cena (3), Finn Bálor (2), Seth Rollins (1), Triple H (1), Connor Black (1), Aleister Black (1) • WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) • WWE United States Championship (1 time) • NXT Championship (1 time) • NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mark Andrews • Royal Rumble (2018, 2019, 2024) • Money in the Bank (2030) • King of the Ring (2016) • WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2045) • Grand Slam Champion (under the current format) • Triple Crown Champion